Bobcat
Chelsea Alastair, also known as Bobcat, is a major antagonist in the Lukeboy and L Comics. Chelsea grew up as an orphan, training in Ninjutsu under The Caretaker. Going into high school, Chelsea was bullied for her differences. When her bullies forcibly cut her beautiful long hair, Chelsea extracted revenge and discovered a taste for human flesh after murdering and eating Jamie Stillman. She has become one of L's most fearsome enemies. History Year of the Bobcat Prior to the events of Lukeboy Comics, Chelsea Alastair was born in Seattle, Washington to political figures George and Gloria Alastair. In a politically-charged assassination, both of her parents were killed, and she was sent to live with her grandmother in Chicago, Illinois. After her grandmother's death, Chelsea was taken in by The Caretaker, who trained her in the art of Ninjutsu. Chelsea dismissed the core principles, and would often beat up bullies and criminals in the streets. Chelsea was sent to high school, where she met Carlyle Flicker, the child of famed scientists Jonathan and Janet Flicker. Having been created in a lab, Carlyle was bullied for their appearance and origins. Chelsea became their only friend, becoming a target of the bully Jamie Stillman and her group of friends. When Carlyle invited Chelsea to their house, the bullies captured Chelsea and tied her to a chair. They then cut her hair into a poorly-cut bob, giving her the teasing nickname, "Bobcat." When Carlyle attempted to fight the bullies, they pushed them into a tube of acid, which greatly shifted Carlyle's appearance and height. Having become a monster, Carlyle called themselves "Vile", and killed the bullies Miguel and Heather. Chelsea chased down Jamie, and murdered her in her own home, proceeding to devour her body in anger. Chelsea left the Caretaker, and changed her name to Bobcat. Lukeboy Comics Bobcat resided in a makeshift home beneath a bridge in Cicero. She later met prostitute, Natalia, and bonded with her. Natalia agreed to help Bobcat kill the town's criminals, and the two became partners. When Bobcat's actions were discovered by the police department, new superhero, Lukeboy, hunted her down. Bobcat and Natalia captured Lukeboy, but he was soon rescued by his partners, Ana and Holly. Bobcat and Natalia were arrested and imprisoned. After managing to seduce the guards, Natalia was able to escape prison and rescue Bobcat. They continued to terrorize the town, until Lukeboy captured them once again. They both received life sentences. Years later, following the founding of Westchester Asylum, they were moved there from the prison. Bobcat After a villain called the Moniker overtook the town of Chicago, gathering a large group of thugs, Natalia and Bobcat were broken out of Westchester Asylum to assist her. However, Bobcat grew infatuated by Moniker, causing the crime lord to dismiss her. Bobcat was later locked up in a high security cell at Westchester, while Natalia became one of Moniker's most trusted agents. While engaging in a trap for Lukeboy, now going by L, Natalia was captured by him and Ana, and locked up in Westchester Asylum once again. Later, Soup initiated a mass-breakout of Westchester Asylum. During this, Natalia freed Bobcat from her cell, allowing the both of them to continue assisting Moniker. The Moniker expressed her desire to kill Trevor Carlson, who had deduced her identity during her interrogation. Bobcat tracked the man's schedule and delivered it to Moniker, who sent Billy Bomb to kill the man. Bobcat's infatuation for the Moniker grew, and she eventually snapped and attacked Moniker. During the scuffle, the girls were both arrested and returned to the asylum. However, Bobcat wiped out the guards and captured Moniker, injecting her with a poison. Bobcat struck up a deal with Moniker, claiming that if the crime lord could capture L, she would give her the antidote. After leading L and Empress into a trap, Bobcat fell unconscious during a fight with Empress. She and L were taken by Moniker to Bobcat's base, where the Moniker intended to find the antidote. Bobcat broke free and captured Moniker and L. She then retreated to Spider Monkey's base, intending to work with the scientist on his bigger plan. However, L and Moniker escaped, realizing they were not actually poisoned, and arrived at Spider Monkey's base to battle the villains. Ana arrived to help out, and although Spider Monkey managed to escape, Bobcat was captured and brought to Westchester Asylum. Moniker, IL Vile broke Bobcat out of Westchester Asylum, where the girl sought vengeance on Moniker. She discovered Moniker was sending L on a scavenger hunt to find the kidnapped Holly, and decided to complete the hunt, herself. She discovered the clues would eventually lead L to Seattle, where her parents were buried. Determined to visit their graves to apologize for what she became, she rescued L from the Moniker and agreed to go to Washington with him. Moniker, WA L and Bobcat traveled across the country to reach Washington, where the Moniker's clue led them to the Space Needle. The clue invited them to dinner at a restaurant called The Pink Door, and the two prepared to face Moniker there. While staying in a hotel, Bobcat contemplated a stealth attack on L, but the hero talked her out of it. They went to Moniker's dinner together, but Moniker soon ejected Bobcat from the building. Bobcat spend the remainder of her time in Washington visiting her parents' graves, until L and Moniker arrived to bring her home. Bobcat then discovered that Moniker was actually Holly in disguise. When they returned to Chicago, they found Spider Monkey terrorizing the city, forcing L to bring Bobcat and Moniker to his base to explain everything to Ana and Empress. Spider Monkey To fight against Spider Monkey, Moniker led Bobcat, L, Ana, and Empress to the Bully Club, her criminal organization. It turned out to be a setup, and she captured the latter four. Natalia, now a member of the Bully Club, claimed Bobcat for herself. That night, Natalia sneaked Bobcat out of the prison, and confessed her love for her. The two kissed and ran off together, residing in a house in Logan Square. Later, Moniker and Soup left the Bully Club, and decided to move in with the couple. Bobcat and Natalia commit various crimes throughout Logan Square, eventually capturing L and meeting the Love Queen. The Love Queen sprayed the couple with a love toxin, which made them fall so madly in love they could not focus on anything apart from each other. The same thing happened with L and Moniker, disgusting Soup. Soup teamed up with Ana and Empress to find a cure to the love toxin, curing the couples of their infatuation, but Bobcat and Natalia remained madly in love. Abilities Ninjutsu - Bobcat is trained in Ninjutsu, but uses a fighting style unique to her. She uses a mixture of crawling, leaping, and biting to take down her opponents. In Other Media Merchandise Bobcat would frequently appear alongside Natalia in advertisements for fashion company, Makeover Today, acting as Natalia's main "test subject" for beauty products. Film Bobcat appears as a character in the 2009 film, Lukeboy, an adaptation of the Lukeboy Comics. Video Games Bobcat, along with Vile and Spider Monkey, appear as playable characters in the video game, Screams of Silence. L, Lukeboy, Ana, and Shak also appear as purchasable DLC for the game. Trivia *Writer Lou Polish has cited Bobcat as his favorite character. *Bobcat and Natalia have become popular icons for the LGBT+ community, acknowledging their canon relationship in the L Comics.